Fassade
by BlackPadfootSirius
Summary: Es begann mit einem Kuss.    Und endete in dem größten Liebeskummer, den ein Black je erlebt hatte.    Doch wo ein Ende ist, ist auch ein Anfang...              SB/JP


,,Kannst du mir bitte den Toast geben?''

-,,Aha, ja na gut… dann verhungere ich eben.''

Die Augen meines besten Freundes funkelten mich böse an, während er mir, reizend wie er heute Morgen war, eine Scheibe Toast entgegen schmiss.

Es waren Weihnachtsferien. Remus und Peter sind nach Hause zu ihren Familien gefahren und James und ich wollten eigentlich in Hogwarts bleiben um – wie war das noch mal? Ordentlich die Sau rauszulassen?

Tja, da habe ich es wohl gestern ein wenig übertrieben, oder um besser zu sagen: Auf ganzer Linie verkackt!

Ich denke mal, es lag wohl am Whiskey. Natürlich. Es liegt nämlich immer am Whiskey. Und es wird auch noch bis in alle Zeit am Whiskey liegen.

Warum schieße ich mich eigentlich immer bis nach Shanghai ab, wenn ich ganz genau weiß, dass ich nach einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt nicht mehr meinen Namen weiß und morgens in einem verdammt vollgekotzten Bett aufwache?  
>Und noch viel wichtiger ist die Frage: Warum um Himmels Willen ist James so wütend auf mich, nur weil ich ihm gestern Nacht ganz versehentlich meine Zunge in den Hals gesteckt habe?<p>

Mein bester Freund verpasste mir einen Tritt unterm Tisch und beugte sich zu mir rüber. Er schaute sich schnell in der Halle um, um sicher zu gehen, dass uns wirklich keiner zuhörte und zischte: ''Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du schwul bist?''

Einen Moment lang dachte ich darüber nach, ob ich lachen sollte. Da ich James aber allzu gut kenne und ich nicht noch einen Schlag ins Gesicht kassieren wollte, beließ ich es bei einem leichten Hüsteln.

,,James, der Whiskey ist Schuld, wie oft denn noch? Meine Güte, mit gefühlten 8,9 Promille kann man schon mal die Geschlechter vertauschen. Ich dachte ich knutsche mit Keira Jones!'' 

,,Willst du mich eigentlich komplett verarschen? Du hast mich fast vergewaltigt, Sirius! Und Keira steht darauf, wenn man ihr die Hände beim rummachen festhält, sich mit vollem Gewicht auf sie drauflegt und ihr mit der Zunge am Zäpfchen rumkitzelt?

Nun wurde ich langsam echt wütend.

,,Erstens, habe ich dich nicht vergewaltigt! Zweitens, JA! Sie steht drauf! Und drittens, schick doch gleich ne Eule an den Propheten…meine Fresse, red gefälligst leiser!''

James sprang zornig auf und warf dabei fast die Bank um.

''Weißt du was Sirius? Wenn du Bock darauf hast unsere Freundschaft kaputt zu machen – Bitte!''

Schnurstracks stürmte James davon in Richtung Eingangshalle.

''Es war der Whiskey Prongs, DER WHISKEY!'' 

Der ist ja schlimmer als McGonagall! Die macht bestimmt nicht solche Zicken, wenn Dumbledore sie heimlich in ihrem Büro…Okay cut. Das will ich nicht sehen!

Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem längst kalt gewordenen Kaffee und sschaute zum Lehrertisch. Außer Madame Pomfrey saß keiner der Professoren mehr an der langen Tafel und auch die Tische der anderen drei Häuser waren so gut wie leer.

Na, so hat zumindest niemand den Affenzirkus mitbekommen.

,,Hey Sirius, hast du dich etwa mit James gestritten?''

Ja. Ja, genau DAS brauche ich jetzt. Scheiß Morgen!

,,Hey Keira. Ach Quatsch, James zeigt mir so seine Zuneigung. Wir begrüßen uns so, wir verabschieden uns so… Und manchmal, wenn wir richtig gute Laune haben wie heute, reden wir den ganzen Tag so miteinander! Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?''

Keira warf ihr langes braunes Haar über die Schulter und sah mich mit ihren großen Augen verdutzt an.

Okay, warum habe ich mit der bloß geschlafen? Sie ist dumm; okay, alle meine Bettgeschichten waren dumm. Und auf einer Skala von 1-10 schafft sie es noch nicht mal auf eine solide 8.

,,Ehrlich? Das ist mir wirklich noch nie aufgefallen. Schön, dass ihr so locker miteinander umgeht. Wenn Lily mit mir so reden würde, würde ich denken sie sei sauer auf mich…'' 

Nein, ob sie wirklich dumm ist kann ich nicht beurteilen. Ich würde es eher naiv nennen oder leichtgläubig.

Ich versuchte, Keiras erstauntem Blick noch eins drauf zusetzen, in dem ich mir verblüfft die Hand vor den Mund schlug.

,,Nein, im Ernst Keira? Du würdest glauben, sie sei sauer? Ich fass es nicht was ich da höre und ich fass es auch nicht, dass ich mich auf einen Sonntagmorgen mit dir unterhalte. Ich will dir ja nicht dein armes, kleinen Herz brechen, aber, dein Arsch ist ne Nummer zu groß, deine Brüste zu klein, du solltest deine Augenbrauen mal wieder zupfen und außerdem hast du einen halben Teller Rührei zwischen den Zähnen hängen. Sorry, aber ich muss los und meinem besten Freund weiter meine unendliche Liebe beweisen, in dem ich ihn mit einem Kissen ersticke…Wir sehen uns dann nach den Ferien in Zaubertränke. Oder? Nee… in welchem Haus warst du noch mal?''

Die Antwort erfuhr ich natürlich nicht mehr.

Nachdem ich mir mit einer Serviette den Kürbissaft aus dem Gesicht gewischt habe, machte ich Schulterzuckend auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Ja, manchmal bin ich echt ein richtiges Arschloch. Keine Ahnung von wem ich das habe. Vielleicht von meinem Vater? Nein, der brüllt mich immer an, also liebt er mich.

Liegt bestimmt am Whiskey!..

Ich sollte mal langsam mit dem blöden Whiskeygequatsche aufhören, dass nervt mich schon selber…


End file.
